Operation Rebel
by XRubyEyedBeautyX
Summary: Bella's mum has had enough of her bad behaviour so as a last resort she sends her to live with her dad, in a place called forks. Will she behave or will she get the three years of corrective boarding school she'll have to attend if she gets expelled?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter one: Welcome to hell

B.P.O.V.

I flicked the lighter and dancing flames curled all around me, I laughed,

BEEP...BEEP...BEEP...BEEP...Damn it I was just getting to the good bit of the dream, then my stupid alarm clock has to go and ruin everything. Oh well better get up, first day at a new school, hmm the only good thing is new teachers to annoy and new rules to break. Ok let's start with the uniform, I mean who wears uniforms anymore, lovely, slightly under the nee length bottle green tartan skirt, white fitted blouse, black jumper, white ankle socks or skin colour tights, summer, black tights, winter. And under two centimetre high heeled shoes, no boots, and when raining a plain black water proof coat. Under no circumstances must nail varnish be worn and minimal make up to be worn. I think ill also pack a thing of fake cigarettes , that will burst a blood vessel or two.

Well let's try the Bella standard school uniform. Mid thigh length skirt, white shirt worn undone with punk rock vest on full show under, black leather jacket ,5cm high heeled boots and fishnet tights , topped off with black nails and full thick make up. Brill this will really wind the teachers up.

Ok breakfast , cereal bar then ill jump on my Harley and ride to school.

5 MINS LATER AT SCHOOL

"Hello my name is Isabella Swan, I'm new" I said to an older looking lady.

"it's okay dear, I can tell by your puzzled expression that your new to forks high school, I'll just print off your time table, please get your teachers to sign this, and bring it back here at the end of the day. Your first lesson is art with Mrs Watson, that's just three doors down on the left, have a nice day.

Hmm yeah mabey." Ok come on in class, we have a new student today, her name is Isabelle"

Yeah actually my name is Bella, get It right."

The class gasped in shock, yes I'm stuck with a load of stuck up brats and goody goody's. I wonder were the people like me are, probably locked up in a class room doing lines.

"Settle down class, today were drawing what makes us happy."

"Um excuse me miss but I thought we were doing art not class therapy, if I'd wanted that id have knocked for the lady who lives in the crack shack down the road."

"Last warning, Isabella, last warning. Ok class let's get on with our work. "

I started on my master piece, a detailed picture of me and my crew burning down my old school P.E. equipment shed. Good times, good times.

"Ok lets all hold our work up."

After pages of kittens, chocolate, fast cars and family portraits , it was my go.

"As you can see this is me setting fire to my old school",(they didn't need to know it was only a shed)" With my crew Blaze and splinter. It symbolises that arson makes me happy."

"That as the final straw, Detention, after school, DON'T BE LATE" and with that the bell went and we walked off to our next lessons.

By lunch time I had all ready got 3 hours of detention, for 'spilling' chemicals every were in science, for getting a fake cigarette out in P.E., cross country , and having a 'smoke' and for the art incident .As I walked into the lunch hall every one fell quiet, I walked over to a table of first years an glared, they scarpered. I at lunch alone, feeling the raw glares and curious stares of people on my back, they were obviously waiting for something so I decided to give them a show. I stood up on the table and started calling "Cannabis pouches £4.50, Marijuana joints a tenner ,get it while it lasts, then a teacher came over and said, that's another hours detention, Isabella, I would behave If I were you.

I got up and left, the next two lessons, drama and English, passed by a blur and before I Knew it, it

Was time for my detention. I was told it would be split into to two, two hour detentions one to night and another two on Wednesday. I walked into the detention room and there were 6 people sitting at desks, a Goth looking guy, a really chavvy looking girl chewing gum, a guy who I swore was gunnu kill someone any second now, a girl with what looked like an underground map of the school and a order form for dynamite, and twins, one playing with matches and one ranting on about how she hated some people called the Cullen's.

The goth guy saw me and said" hay guys, we got another misbehaver, I'm Damien, I'm here for whacking Mike round the head with a hockey stick. The chav queen over there is Mackenzie she's here for threatening to ' shove Lauren's stupid mobile up her ass is she didn't shut the hell up' .Mr angry pants here is called Maxx but we call him X, he's here for throwing his lunch tray at a dinner lady cos she put meat on his plate, and he's a veggie. Raeyne is here for planning to blow up the school again and the twins over there are called flame and Ravyn, Flames a pyro and Reavyn just hates preps. We kept talking and soon detention was over, I think I'm going to like this place!


	2. Chapter 2

I stolled outside ,it was getting dark and it had started to rain.

I decided that i'd do a bit of...vandalising with the half-full can of coloured spary i 'borrowed' from Damien.I jumped towards the wall when some guy came out of the P.E hall in a cheerleading uniform.

"Excuse me you must be new, i've never seen you before." He looked down towards the can in my hand."oh please tell me your not about to draw on this wall."He squeaked.

"Listen dude...i dont know you and you dont know me so go awa..."

He intterupted me big mistake.

"Im so terribly sorry my name is Edward Cullen and i'm head-cheerleader"

"Okay mister preppy i was talking and you just intterupted me now i dont think that was very nice.I admit im not a good person infact i got kickedout of school for setting fire to the Pe shed and before that i got excluded for hanging a geek by his boxers well they were more like the things only a granny would wear but thats not the point i pinned him up by his granny panties to the schools flag was there for two whole hours before someone had passed by and helped him down."

By then i had him up against where i was 'drawing' i didn't even realise until i had finished hand had started to move and by the time i let him go he was covered in purple spray.

appeared from behind the door, i wasen't scared i would get told off but i sped off on my Harley anyways.

Later that night i was due at the hairdressers.I decded i needed a new hairstyle because my dark brown boring hair dosen't suit the rest of my style.

I sat down and the lady got out her hairstyling scissors she new my style so she knew what look to go for.

It took ages for her to finish but eventually i was able to see my reflection.

IT WAS AMAZING!My hair was died coal black and my fringe went from one side of my face to other going down as it did.I squealed with excitment (totally not me) she held out her hand, expecting some cash but i gave her the gum i was chewing raced out of the shop and home again to get changed.

30 MINS LATER

I loved my outfit it was a pair of black shinny trousers tucked into a pair of shiny black combat boots a top that was half black ,half white and had a dark grey skull in the center.I seriously looked like Zsa Zsa from that English programme eastenders

I walked back out and onto my harley to look as cool as possible everyone was watching and i didnt want to spoil my half-dead look i had going on then i randomly shouted out...

"Listen its not very unusual to see a student thats probaly in trouble with the police, wheres leather jackets and will probaly never get a decent job but i don't really give two shits okay so back ."

I didn't put my helmet on but zoomed off again my half-dead look is very important to me.I didn't know where i was going and i ended up staying out all night with the guys i met in detention.

Time to start my school routine.


End file.
